


he'd run with it

by fyeahimking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: anyway they're best friends rn sorry about that, i'll probably take this down if i ever finish the complete story, kind of anyway, road trip au, yall i'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: It helped. And Nico would take it and run.





	he'd run with it

“Something just broke.” Nico murmured, peeling his head away from the window, drawing a shape in the fog from his breath.  


Will tried but didn’t look over quickly enough to see what it was before Nico wiped it away with his sleeve. “What do you mean?” he asked after waiting for Nico to finish and finding that he wasn’t going to.  


“Something…” Nico paused and Will’s heart throbbed at the tightness in his best friend’s voice. He knew Nico was crying and he knew that Nico was doing his best to hide it, to keep it beneath the surface, out of the reach of Will’s perception. “Something broke inside of my head.”  


Will watched his own fingers grip tighter on the soft leather of the steering wheel, stared at the whiteness spreading across his tanned knuckles.  


“This world, the world, _my_ world, it wasn’t a world anymore. It was smoke or fog or water and it just dissipated and it was gone. It was _gone_ and I couldn’t cope with it.” His voice broke on _gone_ and Nico let out a pained sob that had Will immediately pulling the truck over, throwing it into park, and sliding across the bench seat to pull his best friend into his chest before Nico had even really noticed.  


For a stiff second Nico froze and Will held his breath just as tightly as he held the dark-haired boy. Then, after a few seconds, he sort of melted into Will, curled into his chest, and breathed in Will’s scent.  


It helped.  


It didn’t stop the sobs cracking out of Nico’s throat or staunch the tears spilling from his eyes, it didn’t heal the fissures in his mind or delete the scars of his self-abuse from his skin, it didn’t stop his heart from punching at his ribcage or give pause to the way that his lungs wouldn’t take in enough air.  


But sitting in the dark cab of the truck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with Will’s arms cradled around him, his best friend’s sunshine and warmth enveloping him in a way that for the first time in a while wasn’t crushing?  


It helped. And Nico would take it and run.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm kind of working on a road trip/snapshot au for these two dorks (and this would just be a tiny piece) but then i saw a nitw starter post and i don't know this scene built in my head so if you want i guess you could kinda say this is a nitw au but really it's just gonna be sort of depressing.
> 
> anyway i just liked this and wanted to post it, hope you like it.


End file.
